This invention relates to a marker flashlight. In particular, it relates to a flashlight for portability and carriage on a being or a body in a manner which is not hand held.
Many flashlight configurations are known. Additionally, different flashlight configurations are known which can be clipped onto clothing or be used with an animal or pet. The various known flashlights are often not as simple to manufacture as desirable, nor as versatile as necessary for use on or with living beings or with inanimate objects.
The invention is directed to provide a flashlight which minimizes the disadvantages of known marker flashlights.